


and silence gives you space

by toopunkforyou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos-secretsanta, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, this is just some basic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopunkforyou/pseuds/toopunkforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever invented buses clearly did not think about the limits of personal space. And if they did, well they did a pretty shit job at it.</p>
<p>or Luke takes a very crowded bus to campus everyday, which he absolutely dreads. One day, the ride gets bumpy and he falls into a stranger’s lap. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and silence gives you space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> this is for [pary](http://mpregashton.tumblr.com/) for the 5sos-secretsanta thing
> 
> basically this isn't the best i've written because i was focusing on one of the other prompts (which i'm not going to spoil for you because it's still not finished)
> 
> title is from fake you out by twenty one pilots

Whoever invented buses clearly did not think about the limits of personal space. And if they did, well they did a pretty shit job at it. 

The bus was overflowing with people and just as the bus driver pulled up to the kerb Luke contemplated walking back home and just calling in ill. But the doors had swung open already and Luke couldn’t just walk away because that would be impolite and it wasn’t really in his nature to do that. So instead he paid for his fare and shimmied through the small gathering of people at the front of the bus, searching aimlessly for a seat, following this routine almost every morning on his way to university. 

Five minutes in to the journey and Luke had started regretting his decision, the same way he did everyday 

He was stood towards the back of the bus, failing to find anything for support as the bus kept speeding over potholes. His headphones were not doing a great job of drowning out the sound of cries from the baby at the front of the bus and the shouting of the old couple at the back. The guy stood behind him smelt like smoke and Luke was genuinely considering whether jumping through the window and walking the long distance to the campus would be any better than this. 

The bus pulled up to the next stop, more people needed to make their way off the bus and Luke had nowhere to stand with seats on both sides of him. He awkwardly stepped nearer towards the seats on his left side and crossed one foot on top of the other, hoping to create more space without falling onto the person in the seat next to him; but a gently nudge from an elbow sent him tumbling down into the lap of someone. 

Luke wanted to immediately spring up from his current position and apologise, but that was nearly impossible when a herd of people were trying to migrate towards to the end of the bus. So he stayed put. At least whoever’s lap he was in was not complaining. 

As soon as the people who needed to get off and those who had to make their way on had filled off, Luke jumped off the stranger’s lap 

“I – uhm… sorry about that,” Luke mumbled a blush creeping up his cheeks 

Luke heard a small muffled sound of “it’s okay,” before he placed his earphones back in, willing the blood in his cheeks to dissipate. 

It was another several stops before Luke balance fell off centre and he once again tumbled into the lap of the _same_ stranger. As if he wasn’t embarrassed enough the first time. His long legs didn’t provide him with any strength as he frantically tried to gather himself up again but the stream of people boarding the bus kept Luke from getting up and finding a seat. 

“Why don’t you just stay here?” the stranger spoke up once Luke had starting shuffling in his lap to get up. 

There was no other space on the bus and it was inevitable that Luke would fall over again and maybe seriously hurt himself the next time. 

“I mean… you know, there aren’t any other seat, and… I don’t really mind,” 

Luke looked around, and sure enough every seat was occupied and the aisle had been completely filled. At this point, Luke didn’t really have any other choice. 

“If you don’t mind… yeah, please,” he squeaked mentally face palming at how pathetic he sounded. 

“I’m Ashton, or Ash,” 

“I’m Luke,” he replied, twisting his upper half to see the face of this stranger 

Luke doesn’t recall ever seeing him on his bus as he scanned the features of the curly-haired, hazel eyed boy before swiftly turning around after realising he _maybe_ shouldn’t have stared at a stranger for that long, let alone someone whose lap he was in. Luke blushed even harder. 

The bus continued speeding over the road drawing closer to Luke’s campus, and he was itching to get off. Sitting in the lap of an overly attractive stranger had made Luke very flustered and anxious. 

A pair of arms snaked around his waist as the bus sped over a particularly bumpy spot in the road, He gasped inaudibly, clearly tensing 

“Sorry, I thought you might fall… I’m sorry,” Ashton stumbled over his words, pulling his arms from Luke’s waist 

“Wait! I mean… no it-it’s totally okay, er with me” quavered Luke 

Ashton secured his arms around him and Luke could feel his skin burn at the touch, desperately trying to keep his breaths even. Distracting himself by fixing the beanie on his head and adjusting the volume of his music. 

Soon enough the bus reached Luke’s stop and there wasn’t a moment in his life that Luke had ever moved faster, he was off Ashton’s lap mumbling a thanks before hopping off the bus and jogging as far away from the bus as he could, only exhaling when he was half way onto campus. 

“Luke! Luke please wait up!” a breathy voice called after him and Luke was pretty sure his headphones were breaking because the voice was too loud 

“Ashton?” 

“Hey! I didn’t know you went here,” Ashton spoke breathlessly 

“Erm, yeah it’s my first year,” Luke answered nervously, shuffling his feet. 

“Well maybe we could meet up sometime…I mean if you want, that is?” gulped Ashton 

And Luke didn’t miss the blush that spread across Ashton’s cheek as his gaze dropped from Luke’s eyes, to his lips and back up again 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” 

“Really!? I mean you don’t have to if you’re busy and stuff. I know first year is pretty hard but…” 

Ashton kept rambling and Luke sighed looking at his watch, he was going to be late for class 

So he pulled out his notepad, scribbling down his number as fast as possible on a scrap piece of paper, triple checking he hadn’t make a mistake before shoving into Ashton’s hand. 

“Text me!” he shouted over his shoulder as he ran to his biochemistry class 

Luke got a text that evening 

**_Hey it’s ash! Can I pick you up tomorrow at seven? :) x_**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't too disappointing   
> kudos/comments are appreciated  
> you can find on me on tumblr @ ohwhateveruniverse


End file.
